Speech analytics can be used to monitor speech of parties on a telephone call in a call center. This can be a useful tool for managing agent conformance with call center policies and regulations for various contexts, as described in the above identified patent application, Management System for Using Speech Analytics To Enhance Contact Center Agent Conformance,” the contents of which are incorporated by reference. Doing so requires a speech analytics component to monitor speech of the parties and report detection of various words and/or phrases in a keyword set. However, doing so by the speech analytics component can be processing intensive, and scaling a solution to manage an increasing number of potential compliance contexts during a call, as well for an increasing number of calls, can require increasing processing resources. This, in turn, may cause increased capital costs to be expended to operate the additional computer servers and resources, rendering the application of speech analytics for managing agent conformance to be cost-prohibitive. Therefore, systems and methods are required to reduce the processing requirements in the speech analytics component when used in a call center to manage agent compliance by using speech recognition.